


You Can't Fault A Guy For Trying

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: Best Way To Cure a Hangover [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, inception trope/kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Yusuf tries to help Ariadne out when she's hung over after a "Flatliner Friday". He might have made a slight mistake when mixing his compound.





	You Can't Fault A Guy For Trying

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Kink Bingo square "aphrodisiac". 
> 
> Thanks to Brookebond for all the help with this HUGE mess of fics this month!

“Oh my god, this layout has to be done tonight and I’m so tired,” Ariadne whined, dramatically laying across her desk. 

 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have a ‘Flatliner Friday’ when you know you have to work the next day,” Yusuf offered, sitting in the chair he had stolen from Eames’ cubicle next door. 

 

“But it’s tradition! Arthur even came to this one.” Ariadne raised her head and turned to look at Yusuf. “Wasn’t Eames supposed to work today too?” 

 

“I have no idea.” Yusuf leaned back in his chair, looking at the deserted cubicle farm. “I may have something to help out, though.” 

 

Ariadne eyed him with distrust, knowing that this situation usually ended up with someone either tripping balls or passed out.

 

“Don’t give me that look.” Yusuf pointed at Ariadne and narrowed his eyes. “This compound is just a mood elevator and is supposed to give you more energy.” Yusuf pulled an unmarked pill bottle from his pocket and rattled the small red caplets.

 

“Is there anything in there that will kill me?” Ariadne asked putting her hand out. 

 

“Well… not if you don’t take too much.” Yusuf grinned, dropping a single pill into Ariadne’s hand before popping one in his mouth. “I’d never let my girl take something I didn’t.” 

 

Ariadne smiled, taking the pill. She chugged her coffee before turning back to her layout. 

 

Thirty minutes later she was putting the final touches on her work when she realized she was feeling strange. 

 

“Yusuf… do you feel...odd?” she asked. 

 

Yusuf shrugged but his cheeks were slightly flushed. 

 

Ariadne pulled off her scarf, suddenly feeling hot. She took a drink of water before she realized Yusuf was staring. The look in his eyes sent a jolt straight between her legs. She caught herself rubbing her rub her thighs together under her skirt. 

 

“Yusuf, what exactly does that compound do?” she asked, her skin warming. 

 

“Well, it’s supposed to elevate dopamine and oxytocin levels to give you a ‘good mood’ feeling. Judging by our current reactions… I might have got the levels wrong.” Yusuf looked sheepish as he tried to hide the growing erection in his pants. 

 

“So basically you dosed us with sex hormones?” Ariadne’s voice climbed volume as she pushed herself away from her desk. 

 

“Unwittingly? I’m sure the effects will wear off in a few hours.” Yusuf seemed far too calm for Ariadne’s taste but he looked so good in his rumpled button up. 

 

She knew he had fished it off her floor that morning, the memory of the night before making her bit her lip. She could feel her panties becoming slick. Yusuf looked at her like an animal ready for dinner. She still somehow found the will to be indignant. 

 

“Yusuf really? How did you fuck up this bad?” Ariadne cried, squeezing her thighs together, trying to get some relief from the throbbing in her nether regions. 

 

Yusuf chuckled and reached out to touch Ariadne’s knee. The simple action of his fingers brushing her bare skin sent shivers up her spine. “It was a mistake, but it’s not that bad is it?” 

 

Ariadne took a deep breath, trying to slow her racing heart.

 

“Okay, so you dosed us with some aphrodisiac and we need to just… chill until it goes away?” Ariadne felt her nipples growing tight and knew that waiting for the drug to wear off would be miserable. 

 

“Well, we don’t have to. If you don’t want to.” Yusuf raised a brow, leaning closer. 

 

“Here? In my office?” Ariadne was shocked at how much the idea appealed to her. She shut her eyes, seeing Yusuf on his knees between her legs, the layout scattered everywhere. She was going to be in so much trouble Monday morning. 

 

“I don’t see anyone else here. Do you?” 

 

Ariadne listened but didn’t hear anything other than the hum of the AC. “No, I don’t. You are in for it now, buddy.”


End file.
